Double D's Christmas Present
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Kevin has a huge surprise for Double D, who's visiting from college. Double D doesn't want anything but his boyfriend for Christmas.


As far back as I could remember my family went all out for Christmas. Lights over every single inch of the outside of the house. Tons of figurines in the lawn. Hell, we even had a Santa, two reindeer and a sleigh on the roof. The tree would be up the day after Thanksgiving, all the while carols would be playing nonstop.

While my parents were loud and proud about our love of Christmas, across the way Double D's house remained dark and lonely looking. As a kid that wasn't ready to admit to anyone, not even myself at the time, that I had a thing for the cute dork across the way, I just chalked it up to maybe he celebrated a different holiday or maybe him and his parents went to go visit family. It wasn't until a few years later when we were both in high school and we had gotten closer to one another that I found out the truth.

His parents thought it was pointless to celebrate a holiday that did nothing but turn people greedy. That's why Double D would always try to hang out with everyone else because he thought I was a glorious holiday that deserved to be celebrated. He swore to me on that same day that whenever he got a house of his own that he would decorate it like it was nobody's business. His words not mine.

From that Christmas on he was always welcomed over at my house for the holiday. That's how my annual Christmas party was born. It was also at said party of our junior year of high school that I got up the courage to finally ask the dork of my dreams out. To my absolute surprise and joy, he said, "about time." And sealed it with our first kiss.

Edd yearned a scholar ship to a fancy college, I am extremely proud of him, which I remind him almost daily. While he is off learning whatever his nerdy heart desires, I opened my own vehicle repair service. He always comes back for the main holidays and I always try to go overboard on Christmas for obvious reasons. This year however I was finally able to buy him the one thing he has always wanted. Putting the finishing touches on it I look at my watch and see that it is time to go pick Double D up at the airport.

Standing in a crowd of people, holding my handmade sign that read, 'Double Dork'. My heart is pounding, and I can't wait to see him. People start making their way off the plane, I'm on alert, looking for my dork. I spot his black beanie in the sea of people and raise my sign. Not that he would be able to miss my red hair but I could not be to careful.

He finally appears out of the crowd and his gap tooth smile makes my heart melt. His eyes shift to my sign and he giggles softly. Before he can even get a word out, I bring my lips down to his in a small kiss.

"Salutation to you as well Kevin." Double D says, his cheeks are as red a tomato and I can't help but kiss him again.

"Hey Dork." He is so flustered I have time to pick up his suitcase.

"Oh Kevin, I can get that."

"Don't be stubborn Edd, let me be a gentleman and help you with your things, okay?" I purposely throw him my signature smile that I know he can't resist.

"Fine, then at least let me hold that sign." I hand it over and he openly starts admiring my handy work. "This is quite impressive. I love the penmanship. Have you been practicing?"

"Well yeah. I kind of need to, considering I own a business now. Need to make a good first impression and all that. A cute guy taught me that." I add, stealing a glance at my boyfriend to see that his face is red. Before I can continue to make another smooth line, Double D grabs my hand in his.

"I hope I can continue to help you reach you're dreams." He beams, his tooth gap grin enough to stop my stride and I can feel my cheeks start to feel warm. Edd looks up at with concern. That's when he notices my face. "Kevin, are you… blushing?"

"No! Let's keep going!" I say, walking forward and gently pulling my boyfriend along.

"Oh, Kevin I do believe you are. I must admit that is quite becoming." He giggles, which pulls a smirk to my face. Reaching my truck, I open his door and bow.

"After you, my dorkiness."

"Thank you very much Pumpkin."

Before I close his door, I lean in and kiss him. Putting his things in the back I jump in and start driving towards the biggest surprise of Double D's life.

"I think it's time to retire that baseball cap for a proper winter hat for the time being." He comments.

"Nah. Not yet."

"Come now. I bet your ears are cold."

"Nope. Not at all. So, how has your schooling been going?"

"Things have been going great! I was going to surprise you later with the news, but I made the Dean's list. Which means that I have one of the highest GPA's in the school!"

"That's great news Double D! I'm not surprised you're the smartest person I know."

We lace our fingers together and continue to talk about the odds and ends of what we missed. Which was much. Considering we talk and text almost every day. Not that I would trade him being here in person for anything. Double D did not start asking where we were going until I missed the road leading towards our childhood home.

"It's a surprise. And don't worry, it's one I know you are going to love." I tell him as I round the last corner. I ask him to close his eyes before he would be able to see his present.

"Kevin. You know I get motion sickness in a moving vehicle."

"I know but I promise it's only for a few seconds."

Trusting me, he pulls his beanie down over his eyes. We stop a few moments later. I get out, help him out of my truck and gently guide him to the sidewalk.

"Hold on a second. Don't peek." I left his side to flip a breaker to light everything up. I rush back over to him and put my hands over his clothed eyes. "You ready?"

"I don't know what to expect but yes."

"That's the point of surprises, you don't know," I slowly lift up his hat, "what you are going to get."

I hear him gasp and he completely falls into my chest.

"K-Kevin? It's so beautiful."

"I was hoping you would like it. I spent the last couple of months getting it ready for you." I explain, looking at the decorated, two story home in front of us. He tears his eyes away from the house and looks up at me with his gorgeous, piercing blue eyes.

"For m-me? Are you saying… that this is… for…?"

"For you? Yes. I bought this for you. I know you always wanted a house to properly celebrate Christmas in. So, I figured, why not get you one?" I explain. Grinning down at his awe-struck face. Double D launches himself into my arms, sending us backwards into the snow. He's kissing every part of me that can possibly reach and saying thank you repeatedly.

"Hey! Hey! You're welcome!" I laugh. He stops and helps me up.

"I was going to wait to give this to you but here." He hands me a wrapped gift out of his jacket pocket. Opening it I find a handmade red hat.

"It's not much but I taught myself how to make one." Taking my baseball cap off I firmly put on the warm, well knitted hat. I pulled Edd into my arms and kissed him.

"I love you, Double D."

"I love you too, Pumpkin."

We kiss once more under the Christmas lights.

"Let's get you inside. I can't wait to see what you think." I tell him, as I go back for his suitcase. He goes back to the truck and pulls out the sign that I had made for him.

"Can't forget this." He grins.

"No. We can't."

* * *

Author's note. Thank you so much to anyone who took the time to read my one shot. I always write a Christmas special every year and I figured why not write for one of my favorite couples. I have never written for this fandom before so please be gentle. I hope that you all enjoyed this and that you have a wonderful and safe Christmas/Holidays and a Happy New Year! :)


End file.
